


secrets and flowers

by orphan_account



Series: Random Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Flowers, Pining, Possibly Mutual Pining, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione comes to work to find a surprise on her desk.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Random Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463191
Comments: 36
Kudos: 97





	secrets and flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niffizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niffizzle/gifts).



> No alpha or beta. Just some fluff and fun for smiles. Thank you for being you and wonderful, niffizzle.

* * *

Hermione blinked at the colourful bouquet resting on her desk.

Beautiful didn’t come close to describing it.

Exquisite.

Breathtaking.

Marvelous.

Beautiful.

“Wow,” she breathed. Such an inadequate response, but… “Wow.”

“Is a boggart haunting your office again, Granger, or do you just—oh.”

Hermione jerked her face in the direction of the teasing voice. The voice of someone she’d never dreamed she’d call friend. And… given the flutter of pixies in her ribcage at the sight of his fine-chiseled jaw, combed pale blond hair and sparkling grey eyes…

_Merlin_. She needed to get a grip.

But then the corner of his lip curled in a smirk and he bloody winked one of those eyes at her. Her knees weakened of their own accord.

“Seems you have an admirer,” he said.

“What? Oh…” Her cheeks flamed. Because in the presence of Draco Malfoy, the magnificent bouquet had been all but forgotten. “It’s nothing, I’m sure. A belated something or other from Mrs. Weasley or thank you from Harry and Daphne for their engagement present.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Draco leaned over her as he studied the flowers for a breathless moment. One she wanted to sink into and never leave. Then he was looking back at her, holding her gaze. “Flowers are a language, and that arrangement seems to be saying a great many things I wouldn’t expect from a casual gift.”

“Oh. Well.” She licked her lips, cheeks burning as she dropped his gaze. Serious. He was so serious and certain and _sure_. “Are we still discussing your new potion at lunch?”

He nodded and stepped back. “Of course. Looking forward to it. I’ve come across some fascinating effects to the potion when using dried lavender and violets instead of dried fairy wings.”

“You think so?” Her heart leapt. Soared. So long… they’ve been working together on this for so long with so little to show for it. it was getting harder to fight for the Ministry to continue funding and supporting their efforts. “That’s wonderful, Draco!”

He bit back a smile and slipped his hands in his pockets. “We’ll have to see what you think. Maybe collaborate some in the coming weeks, but… We’ll see.” He tilted his head, glancing beyond her again. “Enjoy the flowers, Granger. You deserve some admiring.”

“Thank you.”

Inadequate words once again. But Draco was already gone, and there was work to be done.

She conjured a table for the vase of flowers beside her desk, their bright colours beaming at her all morning. Beaming and winking with their secrets.

Secrets that warmed her from the inside out.


End file.
